smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Unsmurfy Valentine/Part 5
Empath's personal journal, supplemental. The incident regarding Eros the rogue cherub inflaming the Smurfs' hearts with lust arrows is over, and Cupid and his daughter Charity are both bringing him back to the Land Of Myth in the hopes of restoring him, although how successful their efforts will be is unknown. Charity will follow in her father's footsteps and become just as much a good cherub as Cupid, spreading love, joy, and compassion to all creatures, including Smurfs. However, there are still some lingering effects from the lust arrows, such as the shame that this smurf's fellow Smurfs are now feeling because of how they were acting toward each other. Hopefully their continued friendships will be strong enough to overcome the passing feelings of passion that they have felt. ----- It was now the night of the Valentine's Day dance, and Papa Smurf has allowed the Smurflings to stay up and enjoy the party while it lasted. Spinner was at the turntable playing all sorts of music for his fellow Smurfs to dance to. However, it was mostly Smurfette dancing with both Vanity and Century as they kept her company on the dance floor, enjoying the music that was being played. The other Smurfs were busy talking among themselves about what went on during the day and the shame they have felt for how they were feeling. "Uh, Tuffy," Hefty said with some difficulty, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I was feeling so weird and unsmurfy when I was under the influence of the lust arrow, you know?" "Hey, that's no problem with me, Hefty," Tuffy said. "I was feeling the same way myself. We're still buddies with each other, aren't we?" "I didn't know what it was that smurfed over me, Carpenter," Handy said "I mean, the whole thing was really strange. I hope I didn't do anything unsmurfy to you." "I can live with what smurfed on between us, which was nothing, Handy," Carpenter said. "I'm sure we'll find the right one to smurf in love with someday." Brainy was with Clumsy, trying to come to terms with what his friend had confessed to him. "Oh, Clumsy, I'm so surprised to ever smurf this from you, even after all the years that we've known each other," Brainy said. "Uh, does that mean that you love me the same way?" Clumsy asked. "I will always love you, Clumsy, but only as a friend and nothing more," Brainy said. "Even if we were the last two Smurfs on the face of this earth, I would want you smurfing beside me." "Oh, gosh, Brainy, I just don't know what to say," Clumsy said as he hugged Brainy so tight. "That...pretty much...smurfs...enough...with me, Clumsy," Brainy struggled to say between breaths. Empath was with Polaris, talking about how they were feeling under the influence of the lust arrows. "That was a rather unusual and intimate experience that we were sharing together, even if most of what we felt for each other wasn't real in that instance, Empath," Polaris commented. "At least this one gets a sense of what the other Psyches were probably expressing with each other through their dream sharing, Polaris," Empath said. "We will never know for sure, since Psyches tend to keep their dream sharing experiences rather guarded," Polaris said. "However, that still leaves the question of what direction our relationship will go in now that we have experienced a form of intimacy that was against everything designed in nature." "As far as this smurf is concerned, we are still just friends and brothers," Empath said. "Nothing in the world, not even the two of us acting like animals in mating season, will ever change that." "Considering your thoughts are still focused on Smurfette, this one will accept that as a satisfactory answer," Polaris said. "On another note, this one is wondering how Tapper is able to extend his spiritual protection onto us and Charity when we were confronting Eros." "This smurf was sensing that he was praying for us, all the way to the Wellspring Of Hope," Empath responded. "From what this smurf can remember reading from his holy book, there's something in the book of Isaiah where God said to His people Israel that 'no weapon formed against you shall prosper.' There's also something from Paul the apostle about being armed with the shield of faith so that the believer can quench the fiery darts of the evil one." "Interesting," Polaris said. "It appears that having Tapper along for spiritual protection against Eros was a brilliant strategy." "Tapper's rather unusual in that he can survive things without a scratch, Polaris," Empath said. "This smurf would have to say that he is more 'the luckiest Smurf' than this smurf is." "Empath, come on out here," Smurfette called. "I need to have you smurfing here on the dance floor." Polaris understood that it was time for Empath to have some time with Smurfette. "This one will talk to you later about the events of the day," he said as he watched Empath join her on the dance floor. Hefty watched as Smurfette was now having fun with Empath and decided that it wasn't fun for him just watching her. He went out on the dance floor and joined the other Smurfs who were already dancing. Smurfette didn't seem to mind it one bit. "Ah, what are we doing, wasting this party smurfing to ourselves?" Handy said, realizing the same thing for himself. "We might as well enjoy it while it lasts." "Oui, mademoiselle, let me dance with you," Painter said, as he, Poet, Sculptor, and Scribbler joined in as well. "I hate just smurfing here by myself," Grouchy said as he headed to the dance floor. "Say, Greedy, are you going to come smurf with us?" Clumsy asked as he and Brainy were also going to dance with Smurfette. "I'll wait my turn...I've already smurfed myself a date," Greedy said as he was busy eating a cake. "Pappy Smurf, are you going to come dance with me?" Sassette asked as Papa Smurf was standing to the sides, holding Baby Smurf in his arms. "Why don't you ask your fellow Smurflings if they would like to join you?" Papa Smurf replied. "They don't seem to be smurfing much fun right now." "Okay, Pappy." Sassette then turned to Nat and asked, "Would you like to smurf a dance with me tonight?" "Gee, I would love to, Sassy," Nat answered, "but I don't think the other two would like it if we were the only ones smurfing together." "Me, want to smurf a dance with her?" Snappy said. "Naaah, I'm fine with myself right here." "Yeah, me too," Slouchy said. "Of course, if Snappy wants to smurf some time alone with me..." "Smurf time alone with you?" Snappy said, sounding like the thought repulsed him. "Phooey, I'd rather be smurfing with Sassette if she were the last Smurfling on the face of the earth." Slouchy snickered. "I'd thought that would be what you'd smurf." Papa Smurf watched as most of his little Smurfs filled the dance floor and enjoyed themselves regardless of what anybody else thought that night. "Well, Baby Smurf, it smurfs like it's going to be a very smurfy Valentine's Day after all." "I love you, Papa," Baby Smurf said as he gave Papa Smurf a kiss on the cheek. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:My Unsmurfy Valentine chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles